


Love-Making

by zinniax



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Edgeplay, F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniax/pseuds/zinniax
Summary: I dont really have a summary for this one unfortunately. this was one of the many commissions that i received in May. I'm absolutely inexperienced with female sex writing so uh, it may seem really weird and out of place.
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/Kim Possible
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633975
Kudos: 10





	Love-Making

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really have a summary for this one unfortunately. this was one of the many commissions that i received in May. I'm absolutely inexperienced with female sex writing so uh, it may seem really weird and out of place.

Kim wasn't used to the rolling heat rushing through her body, she was typically to busy with her work to focus on her own pleasure. She often declined dates and outings to spend time pouring over paperwork or writing up statements from the last mission she was on.

She was recruited to Japan for a covert joint operation by the Hero Foundation on a villain targeting rich business men. She was paired up with Izuku Midoriya and had infiltrated their hideout undercover when someone leaked their status and had turned on them. As they were getting away she was hit with a quirk known as love-making. It throws the recipient into a lust filled haze for twenty four hours, with the recipient lusting over the first person they see.

She doesn't know if it was a cruel twist of fate or a blessing that it was Midoriya who she first saw.

\----

"Fuckin' dammit," Kim hissed as her fingers plunge inside of her sopping cunt. She immediatly had kicked Midoriya out of her hotel room alone ever since. However, her fingers weren't enough to satisfy her, she wanted something ore, something bigger to help her through whatever this was.

A tentative knock on her door let her know that Midoriya was still lingering outside of her room. She hissed as she pulled her fingers out of her oversensitive cunt and wiped her fingers on the sheets. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and grabbed her discarded robe, throwing it on before storming to the door and throwing it open, glaring at Midoriya.

"What do you want?" She hissed, blowing a strand of her reddish orange hair out of her face.

"Ah- well, I was just wondering if you were feeling well-" Midoriya stuttered, throwing his hands up in front of him and looking anywhere but her. "Its been a couple hours since being hit by that quirk and it sounded like you were distressed in there and-"

She slapped a hand over Midoriya's mouth to shut him up, her face sporting a rare blush. "You're freakin loud, you idiot," she said as she moved her hand from his mouth to his wrist, dragging him into her room and kicking the door shut with her foot before shoving Midoriya against the door and pressing her mouth to his own. Midoriya immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

She moaned into his mouth as her hands came down to massage at her backside. She hitched one leg around his waist as she used the other to hop up and wrap the other around his waist fully. Midoriya easily caught her by wrapping his hands around each of her ass cheeks, shuffling the towards the bed without breaking their searing kiss.

He placed her on the bed when they reached it and Kim tugged his shirt up over his head as he tore open the robe she was wearing. He dipped down and took a pink, perk nipple into his mouth and sucked, laving attention to it. She moaned and writhed, digging her fingers into his hair. 

"M-Midoriya- shit hold on-" she whined, tugging his head up to have him look up at her. His pupils were dilated, the green in his eyes barely visible. "I-I'm not on the pill, do you have any condoms?"

Midoriya swore and leaned over her on his hands, "Shit no, I didn't think of that."

She groaned and threw her head back, reaching down and rubbing her clit lazily, "Guess you'll just have to finger me to completion for the next-" she turned her head to look at the clock on the night stand next to her bed, "-seventeen hours. So get to it, Midoriya."

Midoriya growled, an animalistic noise she didn't know he was capable of making her eyes pop open in surprise. She wasn't ready when Midoriya flipped her into her hands and knees, shoving he face between has ass and licking a strip up against her pussy. She squealed, shoving her face into the pillows and thrusting her hips back into his skilled mouth. His teeth scrapped against her swollen clit as his fingers worked their way inside of her. She was so far gone that she didn't realize that she was fucking herself on his fingers until she hard him chuckle, his tongue toying with her clit. He wasn't gentle either, using his tongue and teeth to stimulate her as his fingers worked their way inside of her cunt, four fingers spreading her apart and rubbing all those sensitive parts of her. 

"Holy- more, Midoriya, more!!" She whined, her hand reaching behind her to spread an ass cheek apart and other hand pulling and twisting at her nipples. She felt to in tune with Midoriya's fingers, feeling her orgasm building until it broke, squirting all over his face and sheets.

She wheezed, trying to come back down from her intense orgasm as Midoriya pulled back from her cunt, chin shiny with her juices. His cock was gripped tightly in his fist as he jerked it against her folds, the head rubbing against her clit with each thrust of his hips into his fist. She kept herself spread, whining and whimpering as Midoriya teased her hole with his cock.

"Shit, just fucking put it in!" She moaned, and Midoriya didn't hesitate and popped the head inside of her, He thrust the rest of the way in before setting a punishing pace as he fucked her hard and fast. She was a whimpering and drooling mess as both hands moved to grip the headboard, the bed rocking with their furious love making. She was near hysterical when she felt the first burst of cum inside of her, Midoriya's cock hitting her womb just wrote as his hips stuttered, pressing flush against her and releasing his cum inside of her. She was sobbing with her good she felt, even the possibility of getting pregnant left her mind as the started up again, fucking even after the twenty four hour limit was over.

**Author's Note:**

> im mimiqyuu on twitter.
> 
> (this is typically where i link my twitter but im like an arrow rn tbh lol)


End file.
